


A Word

by entwinedloop



Series: Souls Lost to be Found [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, chapter 16 of Souls Lost, friend looking out for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwinedloop/pseuds/entwinedloop
Summary: Missing scene from Souls Lost to Be Won chapter 16. Girls night. After Beth and Annie get drunk and Annie decides to crash at Beth’s place, Ruby does Beth a favor. While she does she bumps into a familiar face, and she has some words to say to him.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Souls Lost to be Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Word

Something had gone on during that trip, Ruby knew it. Her boots treaded carefully over the sidewalk, soft snowflakes falling around her. She could’ve called it as Beth left her car, not having even set one foot on the dock and she knew it now. Knew it between Beth’s pauses when they had spoken on the phone while she had been away. And it was making her best friend miserable. She’d clamped up when she’d come back for the most part. When she finally talked a little, well, of course she didn’t share all the details but Ruby could see it on her expression and the way she swallowed her words tonight. It was one thing if it was making her happy. OK, it would’ve been more disturbing, but when was the last time she’d seen her best friend happy? Like she didn’t have enough on her mind with Dean, with figuring out how to care for her kids, how to figure out money. Ruby just had the kids and the finance part to work through and she couldn’t imagine doing it all if it wasn’t for Stan. One of the street lamps lights flickered above her.

It had been a fun night though. Dean was away with the kids at his parents' place and Ruby and Annie had come over to have a girls' night at Beth's. Ruby had paced herself with the wine, and Beth and Annie not so much. Annie was passing out on the couch when Beth had picked up an envelope.

"Oh," Beth squeezed her eyes shut before opening them. "I meant to drop this off."

"What is it?" Ruby asked, lifting Annie's feet off her lap. It was time to go home.

"I got mail that belongs to the Zuckerman's and it's been a week and I keep forgetting to take it to them."

"I can do it," Ruby put her hand out.

"You're sure?"

Ruby nodded. 

"Thank you."

Annie snorted behind them.

"I'm gonna head out."

"Thanks for coming over," Beth stretched her arms, her cheeks flushed with bourbon. Her mood had improved with non stop laughter they had for the thirty minutes before.

Ruby hugged Beth. "It was perfect until hobbit feet here got comfortable on my lap."

Beth laughed and walked Ruby to the door. "Drive safe."

The house wasn't even that far but it had been a long day and Ruby was ready to collapse on her bed.

When Beth had told her that they weren’t going to work for Rio anymore Ruby had been quietly relieved. Not just for herself. Maybe it’d give Beth some space. Give all of them a fresh start. Beth knew her well because it was only a legitimate job that would tempt her to get back. She’d do anything for her daughter but she had so much on the line with Stan and her family. She needed to do everything she could to give Sara the care she needed and keep her family intact, the harrowing possibility of ending up in prison keeping her up before Beth had returned from the trip.

As for Rio, she wasn’t going to poke her best friend for more information, not when she’d come back from the trip and not tonight. Beth would come to her when she was ready. She usually didn’t but she knew Ruby would be ready to pause even the juiciest reality show for that.

Tonight wasn’t going to be it but Ruby could read what wasn’t said. She’d gotten close to Rio over the weekend. And a month later she was picking up the pieces for it, Ruby thought, shaking her head. Who did he think he was? She checked the envelope for the house number then searched the house numbers on her left. Lights were still on in some of the houses but the loudest sound was the crunching of the snow under her boots, the snow dusting her coat and the envelope. Some of the cars were already layered with thick white blankets. Not a lot of people would brave the weather on a night like this, Ruby thought. Except for a few cars that must’ve just gotten back from a party whose roofs were relatively bare.

Maybe she could start on some lasagna for the Hills post Thanksgiving party. She wouldn’t mind sleeping but this way she could get it done and have some more time to relax with the kids and Stan tomorrow.

A few cars drove passed her, breaking the silence of the dancing snow. They left behind them another sound, a hum of an idling motor that drew her attention to a black car. She hadn’t noticed it before as its lights were off. Who’d be sitting out here? A late date, Ruby thought to herself, thinking back to her and Stan when they’d want a date to go on a little longer.

Only one person was inside, and Ruby couldn’t imagine what someone would be doing sitting alone right now. She took a couple of steps before she did a double take. Why did something seem too familiar?

She bent lower to look at the man stubbornly looking straight ahead. Ruby’s eyes widened as his familiarity. It had been so long but she hadn’t put it together because she didn’t expect him here, down the street from Beth’s house. He was going to turn his face to her, she was sure, but annoyed and suddenly cold she knocked on the window. Rio fidgeted, then pulled the window down.

"What are you doing here?” Ruby whispered, aware of just how quiet the neighborhood was.

"Enjoying the view.”

"It’s 1:30 in the morning.” Ruby’s eyes darted to the side of the street, searching for quick shadowy movements. “You’re not robbing anyone are you?”

"Nah, that’s more your department.”

Ruby pursed her lips. Saying it like he was judging her when she didn’t want to imagine what he himself has done.

"What’s wrong?” She asked, worry lining her voice, discomfort raising in her spine.

Rio mumbled something to himself that Ruby couldn’t quite make out and then said, “Nothing.”

She wasn’t going to ignore that feeling in her gut. "Do you mind telling me what you’re doing here?” Ruby asked, finding her voice.

"No.” After a pause he added, “Listen, it’s getting cold--”

“Unlock the door,” she snapped, giving her words weight.

Later she’d ask herself how she could push him like that, when usually she wouldn’t. But she’d know the answer. Best friends have their own rules.

Rio’s lips turned to a tight line. Ruby waited him out, ignoring the sharp breeze until she finally heard the click. She let herself in. Thankful for the warmth she put the letter on her lap.

"What’s that?”

"It’s a water bill,” Ruby said, annoyed. He had to know everything.

"Kinda late to be sending mail.”

He had the nerve to say that as he was sitting down the street from the woman who – what? Who’d had something happen with her but that had been back in the fall. A month ago and as far as she knew nothing had happened since (though it wasn’t that she’d not put past Beth something happening and not telling her but-- she wouldn’t have imagined Rio sitting so stiffly if that was the case). She tightened her fingers around the envelope, waiting for him to speak first. As the seconds passed she exhaled, running out of patience. "What do you want from her?”

"Nothing.”

"Then why are you sitting here in the middle of the night?”

The snow was melting on her coat, leaving a deeper color behind them.

Rio still didn’t meet her eyes, staring ahead, one hand on the wheel. "I don’t got answers for you.”

Ruby turned her body towards him. "Look. I don’t know what happened between the two of you but you need to stay away from her. She’s moving on, she’s doing well--”

He was trying his hardest not to react but he did, subtly, in his eyebrows, in his eyes. It was hard to make out the details in the dark and with his face looking ahead, but she saw it. He tried to keep a bored impression but she could see a hint of something underneath it. “What’s she moving on from?”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. If he was arrogant enough to think that this had anything to do with him. “Probably from the mess that went down last year.”

He coughed a laugh. “I’m the one who went to jail.”

“That’s why you’re here?”

Rio let go of the wheel and turned his head to her.

“She tell you about it?”

He meant the trip, she understood.

"Whatever,” she said flippantly, not willing to offer him anything and not wanting to get in the middle, though that’s what she had just done getting into this car. “It was good for you to find her someone else to work with.”

"Wasn’t my idea.”

That Ruby didn’t believe for one second. Rio’s phone flickered and she saw a woman’s name but ignored it, her attention returning to him.

"We’re making money for you. That’s what you want, right?”

He nodded, a small gesture she barely registered.

Then why are you here? The paper crinkled under her fingers, getting wet. Soft music was playing through the sound system. She hadn’t even heard it when she’d gotten in.

"How is she?” Rio asked, interrupting her thoughts. He’d look ostensibly away from her when the topic of Beth came up, away Ruby’s gaze, like thinking it was hiding anything. She studied his face. Was she wrong? What did he want from her best friend?

“I told you. She’s good. She’s happy--”

“He in there?”

“She’s not alone,” Ruby answered quickly.

The door opened and a young man, who couldn’t have been over twenty, stepped in the car.

“Hi,” he said to Ruby. Ruby mumbled hello and glanced between him and Rio.

“Man, can you give us another minute?” Rio asked, looking up at his rear view window.

“I thought we were late--”

“Just a minute,” Rio repeated.

The guy, who’d already taken off a glove starting pulling it back on as he stepped out of the car.

“What was that?” Ruby asked.

“We ain’t robbing anyone,” he said, like that was supposed to comfort her. “You’re not the only one we do business with.”

“So this is where you tell me that you drive the car for errands during the holidays? And that’s why you’re here?” Ruby slapped her thigh.

Rio’s phone flickered again, with the same woman’s name and emojis popped up. Rio moved his hand but Ruby didn’t miss the heart eyes and affectionate nickname. Well.

“Your girlfriend knows what you’re up to?” She asked, the only fact that it was her best friend being the reason that she’d speak like that to a man who as far as she knew, had a gun in his car.

Rio didn’t answer but didn’t look at his phone either.

“Beth is no one’s mistress,” she ventured.

“She still married. Maybe I don’t want to play games either,” he said.

Ruby’s eyes widened at his words, an answer that didn’t say anything. If he wasn’t playing games then what was he doing here tonight?

She just knew Beth needed more. Needed more than to try to figure someone out who clearly was – confused himself, in the best case.

"Maybe it’s better for both of you… That you give each other space,” she said carefully. “Think about that.”

And don’t mess with my best friend’s heart, Ruby left the words unsaid.

“Goodnight,” She said, opening the door, Rio throwing a goodnight after her.

Ruby took a few steps to her left before looking down and remembering she still had a letter to drop off. As she turned her back to the car she saw the lights turn on and the car crunch its way out of the parking spot. Rio’s associate made it just in time.

It wasn’t any of her business and Beth’s life was her own but she didn’t like seeing her best friend being messed with and that’s all she’d sensed from Rio. His comment about not wanting to mess with a married woman – then what was he doing here? She didn’t buy at all that he had to be the one here.

It may have not been her place to say anything, but Rio had to understand one thing – if he was going to be in Beth’s life, if him being here was anything about that, it wasn’t going to be just them. He wasn’t going to make a mess and bounce like she’d seen other people do to her best friend. Beth wasn’t alone. She had people looking out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So there was this talking to that Rio was referring to in chapter 18. I don’t think this was what Rio was referring to, but I think it did sew some seeds for him. I am weak for missing scenes and I could picture this conversation happening while Beth was sitting back at her house, a soothing hot chocolate beside her, chatting with Annie in her bed as the soft snow fell down outside her bedroom glass door, dosing off. 
> 
> The idea that good friends have your back? Forever friendship trope.
> 
> I got a few questions about this so I wanted to say thank you soo much to readers who'd like to see a continuation of Souls Lost, it really means a lot you enjoyed the story so much you'd like to see it continue! I worked on this fic for about two years and I don't have the inspiration or drive to keep going. I've set it aside and I'm ready to explore other works. It still genuinely means so much you enjoyed reading about them in this world. I hope I didn't disappoint with this just being a missing scene, it was just something left over from Souls Lost I wanted to share.


End file.
